For the operation and monitoring of automated production equipment in the manufacturing or process industry, for example, events and faults are generally detected from the production process. This information is forwarded to a higher-order component, e.g. an HMI device, in the form of messages or a larms. The messages and alarms can also be combined via a plurality of local units and displayed on a console which is used for overall production monitoring.